callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
G3
The G3 is an assault rifle that appears in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and was cut from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign The G3 is a very common weapon in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It can be found in most SAS missions and the later USMC levels. It is fully automatic, unlike its multiplayer variant. It is one of the most powerful single player weapons available, dealing a maximum of 160 damage, and a minimum of 100. It has moderate recoil, but it doesn't matter in most cases as it is a one hit kill at most ranges. This makes it a great substitute for a pistol/empty primary weapon. However, the G3's power is offset by its relatively small magazine size. The G3 also has very high initial hipfire accuracy, equivalent to that of the G36C, but the high hipfire accuracy decreases gradually and severely as the rifle is fired fully automatic (observable by expansion of the crosshair). All these specifications make firing in bursts or in a semi-automatic-like manner useful when playing with the G3. The iron sights are relatively difficult to use at first, but are generally quite clear and simple. And with concentration and practice, the G3 can deliver high accuracy shots while aiming down the sights. Also it benefits, like the multiplayer version, greatly from reload cancelling. Overall, it is a great weapon to use in the Campaign, especially by those who like its high damage and high hipfire accuracy, and those who think that a small magazine size does not matter considering these advantages. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the G3 is unlocked at Level 25 (2nd Lieutenant). The G3 is a semi automatic rifle with high damage (40-30 damage), low recoil and very high accuracy. The G3 excels in Hardcore mode, where it delivers 1 hit kills at any range without Stopping Power (assuming the target does not have Juggernaut), and is always a one-hit kill if Stopping Power is used. If the first shot misses, the low recoil of this gun means the player will be able to track their target and deliver a follow-on shot. Some people prefer the M14 in Hardcore, because it does not need Stopping Power for one-hit-kills against Juggernauts. In core modes the G3 is very powerful when the player has a very fast trigger finger, it is similar to an AK47 (without attachments) but with less recoil and no sway. The need for Sleight of Hand is questionable as the G3 benefits greatly from reload cancel both empty and not empty, because the bullets are counted as "inside" the gun before the magazine is even loaded. As with all assault rifles (excluding the MP44), the attachments available include Grenade Launcher, Red Dot Sight, Suppressor and ACOG scope. When an ACOG scope is used, the G3 receives a smaller zoom than other guns with an ACOG scope (the same as the M60E4's iron sights), making it a worse weapon to use with an ACOG scope. Also, the Suppressed G3's knife stab attack's delay in dealing damage is 1.3 seconds instead of 0.13 seconds. This makes a knife kill to the front nearly impossible, as most enemies will kill the player long before the enemy is killed, but it does not affect the slash. Note that the G3 shares ammo with the M21, R700, M40A3, and M14. Weapon Attachments *M203 Grenade Launcher *Red Dot Sight *Suppressor *ACOG Scope Old School Mode The G3 appears in Old School Mode with 40 ammunition in a magazine, with 20 reserve ammunition *Backlot-G3 Silencer-In the large construction sight, on the 3rd floor, near the Sleight of Hand. Gallery File:G3 CoD4.png|The G3. File:G3 Iron Sights CoD4.png|Iron Sights. G3 Reload CoD4.png|Reloading the G3 (note the empty magazine). Demonstration Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 '' Note the CoD4 type Red Tiger camo.]] The G3 did not appear in the final version of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, but files referring to it can be found. The G3 can also be seen in several pre-release screenshots and trailers. Trivia *When the player has an M203 Grenade launcher attached to the G3, the weapon receives the MP44's muzzle flash. *This is the only assault rifle with a Bipod in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare; however, it is unusable. *If the player looks carefully into the magazine when reloading, there is no ammunition in it. *Localization strings confirm that the G3 had its own grenade launcher (the HK79) in early versions of the game. *The magazine on the multiplayer G3 appears to move when the player pulls the trigger. (Only confirmed on PC) ru:G3 Category:Modern Weapons Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons